The Starwhale Pub
K-Central This is all summary because none of us knew each other beforehand and also, a lot happened, and typing is hard * Vigil goes to Starwhale Pub with the intent to meet his friend Yfrit, as she wanted to ask for a favor. * Creon met with his superiors and was not given a new mission, so he took a train to the rest of town. * Sheevah was at the library, doing research and talking to the slowest librarian in the world. * Gerome set up a stand to sell his music box in a busy section of town and did not have tons of luck even though it was playing Old Town Road. * Zephi was spying on Gerome, before crawling down from where she was hiding, sitting down at his booth, and playing her lute. * Sheevah doesn't end up finding what she wants, and leaves. * Creon hurts a little boy who tries to steal from him * Gerome hires Zephi, fails a drug deal with some kids but nails one with an adult chef Pub Crawl * Sheevah ends up in Starwhale Pub * Gerome and Zephi get the last table in Starwhale Pub, and they order fries. * Yfrit finally arrives, Vigil gets up to greet her, and Sheevah slides into the booth. * Creon ends up in Starwhale Pub with nowhere to sit and tries to 'commandeer' the booth for himself. Vigil realizes Sheevah is sitting there, and now he has nowhere to sit. * Sheevah insists they're all welcome to join her in this booth. * Zephi leaves Gerome and slides into the booth with Sheevah. * Vigil and Creon exchange words * Gerome places bets on if they'll fight and who will win * Vigil punches Creon in the fucking face * Creon see's Vigil's badge and backs off a bit * Zephi crawls on the table so there's room for everyone to sit down. * Yfrit notices Zephi is wearing her silver bracelet, pulls down her sleeve, and asks where she got it, and asks Zephi to stay. She says Sheevah is with her, and Yfrit also asks Sheevah to stay. * Gerome tries to leave the pub after the gambling doesn't go well. He tries to get Zephi to leave with him but she uses Charm Person to make him come sit at the table. * Sheevah pays the bartender Gerome's debt * Zephi tells Yfrit that Gerome is Also with her, so he stays, now everyone's sitting down Your Mission if You Choose to Accept it * Yfrit introduces herself * Zephi rolls bad and introduces herself as Kevin. * Everyone introduces themselves * Yfrit explains the situation: there is an abandoned ship that the DSK lost several months ago up on Jira-2, a moon of Keller, with a connecting elevator. We are told It was a passion project for an engineer, and as such they cannot designate funds to retrieve it. We have 24 hours to find it and bring it back-- we would receive 250GP, or 50 per party-member, and possibly be sent on more missions if we're successful. * Yfrit is wearing a matching silver bracelet and shows it off; Vigil and Creon have the same ones. * Vigil asks why Yfrit is still working with the DSK, and she says it's complicated and goes "beyond the DSK by quite a bit". * Vigil tries to lead the was to comandeer a military ship, and Creon fights him on leadership. Creon asks what worth we all have, and our background. Zephi says "I don't have one." He asks why she's coming and just shows the banglet. * Sheevah spits acid to prove herself. * when the question is turned on Creon he says he "leads" and then rips off his shirt to show a bullet wound that glows white. * Vigil and Creon are so at odds * Zephi tries to mess with Creon so he grabs her hand and twists it, painfully. Zephi shows no reaction, which freaks Creon out, and he lets go. * Party collected, crew assembled, they leave the pub.